minerapfandomcom-20200214-history
MinerAp Survival Guide
This guide is written from an in-world point of view. For information about the server itself, see the FAQ. Welcome to Hell hai You wake up in an unfamiliar place... Basic Do's and Don'ts Do: Make friends and try be nice. Don't: Be too nice. Do: Trust no one. Don't: Trust Anyone. Your first shelter So you've graduated from single player Minecraft and now you're ready to conquer Miner Apocalypse solo? Hold your horses there Rambo, a lot of what you've learned you'll have to forget. Your priorities now are no longer maximum efficiency or beauty, it's all about thwarting thieves and staying alive. Here's some basic principles that should help you avoid getting wrecked within your first week. * Orebfuscator is your best friend Orebfuscator is a plugin that obscures all non-visible blocks from hacking X-rayers. Understanding how it works is the key to your survival. The most important thing to remember is that it obscures blocks not empty spaces. If you build a large, open extravagant base it WILL be found. X-rayers don't look for single blocks, they look for large, open, well lit spaces underground then go from there. * Hide your goodies in dispensers or furnaces on a level higher than Y=12 Due to how orebfuscator works dispensers and furnaces that are completely surrounded by blocks cannot be X-rayed. They are completely safe! To improve your odds put them on a level higher than 12 where everybody mines for diamonds. Best bet is to put them in a cave system around the 40-50 level positioned a few blocks into a wall. Cover the hole with smooth stone, no one will ever find them. Click here for a picture-tutorial. * Base, what base? Redundancy is your friend, stash your valuables in multiple hidden locations. They may be near your primary area of operation, but never exactly in it. Why risk losing everything in one go? Scatter everything around, backfill things like enchanting rooms with dirt so orebfuscator works in your favour. * Never mine out of your base You shouldn't even have a single base, but if you decide the convenience is worth it NEVER mine out of it. Your mine will end up spanning many hundreds (if not thousands) of square metres. The easiest way to find a base is to hit another mineshaft and follow it. Don't be that guy. * When you leave your base, only carry what you're willing to lose Surprisingly most people on minerap are not killers, but regardless it's not a question of if you'll get attacked but when. Only carry what you're willing to lose when you're on the surface. Save those clapped out picks and other items for your journeys topside. The lower the durability the less you'll care when you get spanked while your back is turned. Unless you plan on being the one doing the killing, in which case take your best gear - you'll need it. On the Journey Have about half a stack of bread, or a whole stack of melons before you begin a long journey. Don't take anything you aren't willing to lose. Expect to die and lose it all. Watch out for traps while exploring any place you find. People will build wayhouses and dig a pit to bedrock just inside the door, leave tnt traps in/under trees, and more. Taking roads can increase your travel speed, but other people are likely to be using them for the same reason, or waiting to ambush travellers. Always be wary. Wayhouses can be helpful, but will obviously have more than just you who uses them. They may also be set up solely as traps. If they're genuine, replace crops you take, leave what you can for others, and maybe fix the place up a bit. The next traveller will thank you for it. Leaving signs of thanks is common. Making Contact When you see someone, don't approach them. Keep your distance and food in your hand as a friendly signal. Maybe toss a few melon slices in their direction. Stating your peaceful intentions couldn't hurt either. There are several possible reactions. #They reciprocate, and the encounter ends peacefully. You've made a new friend! +1 #They rush and attack you, leading to a desparate fight for your life. #They pretend to be friendly, offer melons and other goods, only to murder you once your guard is down. #While they have your attention an accomplice approaches and attacks you from behind. If you find yourself in a town, don't think you won't be attacked. Settling Down For best results, don't advertise your town/city/wayhouse/other variety of settlement on the subreddit. The more people know where it is, the more likely people are going to head out there to grief it, and at least half of those asking for coords plan to grief. It will also probably be much more fun to let it grow naturally, with help from those passing by and people from other helpful settlements. If you've happened upon a settlement, and decide to live there, DON'T keep your valuables there! Keep to the advice above and have backup, backup bases. DO expect anything you build above-ground to be greifed, possibly completely leveled, and maybe even renaturalized at some point. If you're a builder, rebuilding is part of your job. Fighting Back If you want to fight back, your only option is to make sure that when you do, everything is in your favour. Understand how enchanted armor, enchanted weapons, ender pearls, potions and your friends can decide the outcome of a fight. Don't underestimate the power of a fully equipped, enchanted, prepared diamond clad raider. They prey on those that are weaker than themselves, and do it easily. If you're not equally well equipped and you don't have a plan to kill them then run. Note their name, gear up and hunt them another day when it's advantageous to you. They will be back. Category:Help